Tell Me It's Real
by Green Devil
Summary: My first YYH fic! Yaoi! KuramaHiei! It's a song fic with KCi and Jojo's song 'Tell Me It's Real'. Hiei comes to Kurama's window and wants to know something important. Please R&R! [Complete]


Author's Notes: This is my first YYH fic so go easy on me. It's a songfic to K-Ci and Jojo's song "Tell Me It's Real". This is a yaoi fic, my first one, which means boy/boy love so if you don't like, don't read. The pairing is Hiei/Kurama just because I love that couple so much! I'm not very good at romance so please go easy on me. Plus it's also my first romance anything. Okay, now onto the fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. They are all property of . . . of . . . I think Sunrise, and anyone else that owns them. The lyrics to the song belong to K-Ci and Jojo and all that legal stuff. I don't own anything except the story line.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tell Me It's Real"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
//Are you for real?  
  
Like how I feel  
  
Can we share a love?  
  
To last forever  
  
And if so  
  
Let me know  
  
Tell me its real  
  
The feelin' that we feel  
  
Tell me that it's real  
  
Don't let love come just, to pass us by  
  
Try, is all we have to do  
  
It's up to me and you  
  
To make this special love, last forever more//  
  
Hiei jumped through Kurama's window like he did every night and Kurama let him in willingly. The two had been together for about a week now but Hiei was beginning to question the fact that Kurama really loved him.  
  
//Baby you told me that you loved me and you'd never leave my side  
  
Till the bitter end, through the thick and thin  
  
You promised me baby that you wasn't goin' anywhere, yes you did  
  
Baby keep it real, let me know just how you feel  
  
Tell me its real  
  
The feelin' that we feel  
  
Tell me that it's real  
  
Don't let love come just, to pass us by  
  
Try, is all we have to do  
  
It's up to me and you  
  
To make this special love, last forever more//  
  
Lately it seemed that the fox demon was avoiding Hiei during the day but was with him every night. Hiei was confused. Did he do something wrong already?  
  
//I can't explain the way you made me feel everytime that you told me that you loved me  
  
And you know you did, too many times  
  
Just when I thought that love could never be a part of me  
  
That's when you came along, and showed me happiness  
  
Baby you are the best, I think you're different from the rest  
  
And I really love ya  
  
Tell me its real  
  
The feelin' that we feel  
  
Tell me that it's real (Oh yeah)  
  
Don't let love come just, to pass us by  
  
Try, is all we have to do  
  
It's up to me and you (Awww, yeah)  
  
To make this special love, last forever more//  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked. He sat down beside the fox on his bed and looked up into his emerald green eyes. "You told me that you loved me but . . . is what you said real . . . or a lie? Do you really love me?"  
  
//Tell me its real  
  
This feeling that I feel  
  
Tell me its real  
  
For you're love  
  
I would do anything//  
  
"Hiei . . . of course! I do really love you and I'm not going anywhere without you. I will never leave your side and I will always be there for you. What made you ask a question like that?" Kurama answered. He was afraid Hiei really didn't like him and he'd be crushed if he didn't. "Hiei . . .?"  
  
//The feelin' that we feel  
  
Tell me its real  
  
Tell me that it's real  
  
Don't let love come just, to pass us by (You gotta)  
  
Try, is all we have to do  
  
It's up to me and you (Aw yeah)  
  
To make this special love, last forever more//  
  
"I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone but then I met you. You showed me real happiness and I think you'll be different from the rest. I love you Kurama." Kurama smiled lovingly and bent down to the fire demons eye level.  
  
//Tell me its real(Do you really love me?)  
  
The feelin that we feel(Do you really care?)  
  
Tell me that it's real(You promised that you'd never leave my side)  
  
Don't let love come just, to pass us by(You promised that you'd always be there)  
  
Try, is all we have to do(Is all we have to do)  
  
It's up to me and you  
  
To make this special love, last forever more//  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss that showed their love for each other. When they broke apart for air Hiei laid his head on Kurama's chest and breathed in the sent of roses around him. He loved it and most of all he loved Kurama.  
  
//Tell me its real(I'll be there for you baby)  
  
The feelin that we feel(And you be there for me, sweetheart)  
  
Tell me that it's real(I thought that we were meant to be, for eternity, I thought you loved me baby)//  
  
"Kurama, tell me it's real, this feeling . . . Please tell me it's real."  
  
"It's real Hiei and it will forever be real, so long as we are together. I love you." Kurama bent Hiei's head up to look at him as he stared into the fire demon's brick red eyes.  
  
"I love you too." Hiei whispered and their heads leaned in for another kiss. 'It really is real . . .' Hiei thought and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
//Don't let love come just, to pass us by  
  
Try, is all we have to do(And mama told me told me take it slow, boy you just don't know, anything about love)  
  
It's up to me and you  
  
To make this special love, last forever more (If you and I were meant to be, you would know, I was sure by the end of this song)//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I just found out that I can't write a romance for nothin'. -_- Oh well, at least I tried! I hope you liked it! Please review! I'd really love some feedback! Bye my peeps, I gots-to-go! See ya! ^_^! 


End file.
